


A Winter Wonderland

by booklover81



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, Ghost Crew Are Family (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover81/pseuds/booklover81
Summary: The Spectres sledding.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Rebels Secret Santa 2020





	A Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eschscholzia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eschscholzia/gifts).



> This is for the-porg-apprentice per their prompt of sledding. It is tooth rotting fluff set somewhere post season 1.

“This was a good idea,” Hera told Kanan as she leaned back into him to get a little bit more warmth. The mountains of Alderaan were far cooler than Ryloth or even Lothal. Sabine was right at home in the snow that was piled up meters high while Ezra was enjoying his first experience in the white stuff even as he kept disappearing into snowbanks.

“It was nice of Senator Organa to lend us one of his family cabins for a vacation,” Kanan agreed. “We’ve been running around performing missions pretty much non-stop for the past few months. The kids needed some time away.”

Just then, they heard yelling behind them. Hera and Kanan shared a look before turning around to see Zeb, whose face was covered in snow, chasing after Chopper who was attempting to get away after throwing a snowball. 

Kanan whistled, bringing all the Spectres to a stop from their various activities. “I’m pretty sure I saw a sled or two in the garage. Anyone want to go sledding before we start making dinner? We might also rustle up some Hoth chocolate.”

“Sledding?” asked Ezra. 

“If there’s two, then we can race!” exclaimed Sabine as she and Zeb rushed towards the garage to see what they could find. 

“It’ll be easier to show you than explain,” Hera said, wrapping an arm around Ezra as he approached Kanan and Hera.

Zeb and Sabine emerged victorious from the garage, each with a rectangular shallow tray that was a little taller than Ezra. “We found two!” Sabine shouted while holding her orange sled victoriously in the air. “And I call Hera!”

“Fine then, girls versus boys,” said Zeb as he approached the group.

“I still have no idea what is going on,” said Ezra.

“Be patient,” Kanan said.

“Now to find a good hill,” Hera said while scanning the area around them.

It took some consultation amongst the group, but they finally agreed that the hillside behind the cabin should work well. There was a flat spot about 100 meters up and that side of the cabin had a large snow bank that should work well as a cushioned stop.

The trudge up the hill took a bit of work as it was rather steep, but no one complained as they were caught up in the excitement coming from Sabine and Zeb. Once at the starting spot, they had chosen, Sabine and Hera quickly arranged themselves on their sled with Sabine in front and Hera behind her. Meanwhile, there were a few more logistics to figure out for the boys. Hera had an internal bet whether they could manage to all fit on it. Surprisingly, somehow they figured it out without any fighting between Ezra and Zeb. Zeb was in back, Kanan nestled in front of him, and then Ezra at the front. Chopper gave the starting signal from the cabin at the finish line and Zeb and Hera gave mighty pushes to the sleds. They were off!

And after a second or two, Ezra and Sabine were screaming louder than anyone expected. The ride was fast and both sleds were fairly even for the first half of the hill before the boys gained even more speed. Then they pulled ahead. “See ya later,” Zeb yelled as he tossed an insolent salute at Hera. Unfortunately, physics were against Sabine and Hera, and the boys cleared the finish line first. That didn’t translate into stopping though as they went full into the snowbank despite Kanan and Zeb’s best efforts to slow down.

Meanwhile, Hera and Sabine were able to keep their sled under control and came to a stop just beyond the finish line. It took a couple of minutes for the boys to extricate themselves from the snowbank, and when they did, Hera and Sabine burst into laughter. All of them were covered in snow from head to toe. Even Chopper started chortling after declaring that Zeb looked like a wampa.

“Not bad for your first sledding experience, Ezra,” Sabine said. “Though I would’ve thought you guys would’ve used the Force to stop.”

Ezra, Kanan, and Zeb looked at each other before they joined the laughter that was going on.

Kanan rubbed the back of his neck before realizing that he was just letting more melted snow drip down his jacket. “Yeah, I probably should’ve figured that out.”

It took a couple of minutes for the laughing to die out and by then, the boys were shivering. “I think it’s time for you to get inside and get warm,” said Hera. “The last thing you want to do is catch a cold.”

Kanan and Zeb rapidly agreed although Ezra stared longingly at the hill. “That was a lot of fun. Sure we can’t do it again?”

Kanan put his hand on his Padawan. “It will be there for the rest of the week. Maybe we can even set up a tournament between us. But right now, I think we’re due for a warm shower.”

Ezra gave one more look before he turned and headed towards the front door of the cabin. Zeb was right behind him grumbling about the amount of snow he had caked on him. 

“Hera, any chance you could make us some Hoth chocolate for when we get out of the showers? I think we deserve it as the winners.” Kanan said with a grin.

Hera smiled. “Of course, dear. Make sure everyone puts warm clothes on.” 

Kanan then headed to the cabin while trying to brush as much snow off of him as possible.

Hera turned to Sabine. “Are you interested in some Hoth chocolate as well?”

Sabine looked at the ground and then back up at Hera. “Actually. Do you think we have enough time for another ride before we go in? Me versus you?”

Hera grinned. “I definitely think we have time for another race. Chop, set us up again.” Sabine grinned back before grabbing the boys’ abandoned sled and heading back up the hill.

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize since I have not been sledding for over two decades so the details are a bit wiggly. In other news, sledding is canonical in the Star Wars universe according to Wookiepedia. Thank you for the prompt! It was a lot of fun to write.


End file.
